Yea i can't think of a title
by joryuukage
Summary: rateing just to be safe rr plz ok IYXYYH Kagome is Yusuke's cousin... you pick the pairings just plz no yoai
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY. So GET OFF MY BACK YOU POWER HUNGRY LAWYERS!  
  
Power Hungry Lawyers: *Slowly get off DK's back*  
  
DK: YAY!  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, dear!" Kagome's mom called, "Stop right there!" Kagome having re- filled her backpack and relaxed for a week was about to go back down the well only to be stopped by her mom.  
  
"Yea, mom?" Kagome ask  
  
"Go back up stairs and pack. We're going to Tokyo to visit your cousin and your aunt." She took a trunk out from the hall closet, "We'll be gone for a couple of months."  
  
"MOM!" Kagome yelled her expression going O.O, "Are you trying to get me killed?!"  
  
"Oh, you can just leave InuYasha a note!" her mom smiled.  
  
"Mom, I don't think he can read. He may have had a human mother but I don't think he can read."  
  
"Just go pack!" her mom shouted (Kim from now on it gets annoying to type 'Kagome's mom' all the time)  
  
"OK mom!" Kagome then re-packed.  
  
~*~  
OK see that was just stupid. rr! 


	2. Shuiuchi you got some splanen' to do!

Disclaimer: hey hey hey! Guess what I own!?  
  
Hiei: What onna what do you own?  
  
Me: nothing!  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom," Kagome started, "who exactly are we visiting?"  
  
"Yusuke your cousin." Kim said.  
  
"Oh, OK. WAIT YOU MEAN YUSUKE URIMESHI?!"  
  
"Yes his mother is my sister." They loaded the suitcases/trunks into the car, got in and drove off.  
  
~*~ Yusuke's~*~  
  
"Yusuke!" Atsuko yelled, "Hurry up your cousin's here!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, oh mother of the year!" Yusuke said his voice oozing sarcasm.  
  
A white van rolled up the driveway and out stepped 3 people and. a kitsune?!  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome yelled, "How did you get here?!"  
  
"Oh, come on 'ka-san! Like you didn't sense me!" Shippo said jumping into Kagome's arms.  
  
Yusuke felt a demon's presence. 'Were is it?!' he thought.  
  
"Shippo! You sneaky Fox! You changed into that TY toy didn't you?" Kagome ask.  
  
"Yea!" Shippo said proudly.  
  
"That's the demon!" Yusuke said and burst out laughing.  
  
Kagome turned around, "Y-You can sense them too? I, I thought I was the only one."  
  
"Psh!" Yusuke said, "I can mostly sense kitsunes and fire demons seeing as how I 'hang out' with them all the time."  
  
"Y-You "Hang out" with demons too!?" Kagome ask not convinced, "No way no way! There, there can't be any demons now! I would have sensed them!"  
  
"Fine you want proof?" Yusuke took out his compact that had been modified so now he could talk to anyone. He 'called' Kurama first.  
  
~*~  
Kurama  
~*~  
  
BRING BRING! Went Kurama's compact.  
  
'oh crap!' Kurama thought. He was out with his mother! AND he was surrounded by fan girls! He took out the compact getting a weird look from his mom.  
  
He flipped open the compact, "What is it Yusuke?" Kurama ask looking at his mother saying with his eyes 'I'm-not-gay-so-don't-look-at-me-like-that-I'll- explain-latter.  
  
"You've got to talk to my cousin she knows about demons but she says they don't exist in this day and age." Yusuke explained.  
  
There was then a "THEY DON'T! GIVE ME THAT!" as Kagome snatched the compact.  
  
"Hello miss." Kurama said politely as the compact was snatched from him by an overly obsessed fan girl or OOFG.  
  
"Look here" OOFG snapped, "Shuiuchi is mine you got that!?"  
  
Kurama then took the compact back took his mothers hand and got out of the crowd quickly.  
  
"Um. I'll have to 'call' you back." Kurama said while hanging up. 


	3. yea ummm shorii farts NO NOT FARTS FA

DISCLAIMER: no I'm not going to say it you can't moke me  
  
IY cast, YYH cast, and lawyers: *bust out their weapons*  
  
Me: OK, OK! I'll say it! I do not own YYH or IY! HAPPY! YOU HAVE RUINENED MY DREAMS OF EVER OWNING YYH OR IY! I HATE YOU ALL! 'cept Hiei, Kurama, Inuyasha, and Jin  
  
Hiei Kurama, Inuyasha and Jin: ^___________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________^  
  
ME: ^___________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________^ ON WITH THE FIC OH AND wayfarer-redemption SilentDark AND kagome11492 WILL HAVE A MINI APPERANCE IN THIS CHAPTER THANX FOR REVIEWING GUYS!  
  
~*~  
  
3 people ran bye Kurama but backed up and looked at him.  
  
"ITS KURAMA!" yelled kagome11492.  
  
"YEA IT IS!" yelled SilentDark(SD)  
  
"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wayfarer-redemption squealed.  
  
"Oh, crap" Kurama yelled as the 3 went forward and took pictures with him and even kissed him (^^; sry guys if your guys usually I try to tell by the names but this time I couldn't ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
The 3 left soon after.  
  
"Ok tell me what this is all about!" demanded Shorii.  
  
Hiei just had to choose that moment to blur in causing Shorii to scream, point, and faint only to be caught by Kurama. The two hotties then nodded and ran to Yusuke's.  
  
~*~  
Yusuke's  
~*~  
  
"KURAMA!" Yusuke shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU AND HIEI DOING HERE?! AND WHY IS YOUR MOM ALL PASSED OUT IN YOUR ARMS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!!?  
  
*~*~*~*~* Kurama you got sum more splanen' to do!*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome screamed, "SHIT YOU DO HANG OUT WITH DEMONS!"  
  
"-_-' DUH KAGOME!" Shippo yellled  
  
"ONNA!" Hiei yelled, "NO YELLING!"  
  
"I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO YOU, YOU HALF BREED!" Kagome yelled for she could sense that he was ½ and ½.  
  
That caused Hiei's eyes to widen and him to blur out of sight.  
  
"OH man!" Yusuke yelled, "YOU HAD TO BE SO DAMN AWARE DIDN'T YOU!?"  
  
"YEA I DID!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kurama and Shippo were sipping tea.  
  
"Is Kagome always like this?" Kurama ask Shippo.  
  
"No, normally 'KA-san only yells at Inuyasha when he wont let her go home or take a break. Though she has been yelling at Miroku a lot calling him a pervert." Shippo cracked one eye open looking at Kurama, Kurama did the same only looking at Shippo, "Is Yusuke always like this?"  
  
"Only if someone pisses him off witch is a lot so I'd say yea half of the time he's like this and the other half he's just him." Kurama explained and they went back to sipping their tea.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO POINT OUT THAT HE WAS ½ AND ½!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"YEA I DID! HE CALLED ME 'ONNA'!" Kagome drifted off saying, "Hey I wonder what happened to Genkai? Maybe I'll get to go see my old master!"  
  
Yusuke stiffened at the mentioning of Genkai. He'd never admit it but he had seriously thought of her as his grandma. only now she was gone. Tears came to Yusuke's eyes.  
  
~*~  
Yusuke's POV  
~*~  
  
How does she know the old hag?! Why did she have to bring her up?! She was practically family to me?! She at least paid attention to me! And I had to witness her death! I'm glad I killed Toguro (he did kill him right?). I actually want to kill him again and again and again for what he did to Genkai. Oh god now I'm going to cry. I choked on my tears. Suddenly the world went a pinkish gray.  
  
~*~  
Norm POV still pinky gray world.  
~*~  
  
Genkai and Koenma appered in front of Yusuke.  
  
"Hn, dimwit! Stop crying over me. According to Koenma I'm coming back."  
  
"Its true" Koenma conformed.  
  
Tears rolled down Yusuke's cheaks, "Thank you Koenma!" he would have hugged 'em both but the world went back to (Tommy's eternal words!) Normin!  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, "She's coming back! Genkai's coming back!"  
  
~*~  
  
hoped you likkey! 


End file.
